Un relato interesante
by Daomine
Summary: Cruzo el mundo y viajo a través del tiempo. He conocido miles de lugares y también miles de personas. Pero, lo que más atesoro y recuerdo es otra cosa; sus historias. Y aquí vengo a contarles una.


**Un relato interesante.**

_He rondado por el mundo desde tiempos inmemoriales._

_Notada por los seres humanos, me han engrandecido, respetado, temido. Cada uno de ellos sabe de mi existencia, de alguna u otra forma me han visto, sentido u oído._

_Por mi parte, no he tenido la suerte de conocer a cada una de las personas que habitan el mundo, pero eso no me preocupa en lo absoluto. Ya habrá tiempo; siempre lo hay._

_Aun así, durante los años de mi existencia he conocido a millones de niños, mujeres, hombres, padres, hermanos, hijos, reyes, soldados, tías, abuelas. Sus vidas, sus emociones, el nombre de sus seres queridos, sus miedos; lo sé todo._

_Ellos me lo cuentan, me lo muestran. Momentos antes de la hora indicada, rondo por sus hogares, los miro de cerca, grabo en mi memoria sus formas de reír, sus muecas de enfado, su ojos abiertos y sorprendidos al verme, la manera en la que arrugan el ceño preocupados, o la sonrisa gentil que me da la bienvenida._

_En un constante ir a venir a través del tiempo, los conocí. _

_Era un lugar en donde andaba a mis anchas, haciendo mi trabajo día y noche, en todo momento y en cada rincón. Centenares de jóvenes conversaron conmigo, me siguieron, me miraron resignados, me sonrieron._

_Todos fueron preciados para mí, pero el más importante sin duda alguna fue él._

_Mi trabajo me gusta, me apasiona, pero jamás me había sentido tan desdichado al realizarlo, al tener que detenerme y llevarle conmigo. Su vitalidad, su fuerza y su terquedad me habían cautivado. Gracias a él, me había hecho aún más devoto a los seres humanos._

_Lo rocé mil veces, y siempre fue capaz de esquivarme._

_Aunque jamás le pude hablar hasta el momento oportuno, él me conocía, me había visto, odiado, perdonado y esperado._

_Ustedes se preguntarán cuándo y dónde comenzó nuestra historia, ¿verdad?_

_Pues, se los mostraré tal y como lo recuerdo. La verdad, es que yo le conocí desde que era un niño, pero no fue hasta más adelante cuando pude mostrarme ante él de manera más concreta._

_Y eso fue en el año 1943, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial._

_0000000000000000000000000_

Un llanto desgarrador se escucha entre muchos otros, allá en la estación de tren.

Familias completas se susurran palabras de amor, se abrazan, se besan. Se despiden con el corazón deshecho, con miedo, con esperanza.

Un vuelve sano y salvo, un te amo, un rezaré por ti se escuchan por doquier, todos ellos dichos con voz estrangulada, forzada. Madres, abuelos y hermanos menores se aferran al ser querido que es forzado a irse, a luchar por su país, a protegerles.

A marcharse para quizás nunca volver.

-Te prometo que voy a regresar-le mira a los ojos y se lo dice decidido, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el hecho de que casi no es capaz de dejar de temblar- Lo juro, mamá- la abraza hasta que cree que se le van acabar las fuerzas-

-Te vamos a estar esperando, yo y tus hermanos- intenta controlar las lágrimas, no quiere llorar ante su hijo, pero siente que le parten el alma, que le arrancan el corazón…- Sobrevive, como sea-le besa en la frente, depositando todo el amor que puede en él-No importa lo que tengas que hacer…te amo tanto… siempre serás el orgullo de mamá-

-También te amo-aprieta los dientes hasta que la mandíbula le duele y le suelta lentamente, sintiendo que le arrojan a un acantilado sin piedad alguna. Aguanta las fuertes oleadas de desesperación, de miedo-

No puede derrumbarse frente a sus hermanos ni frente a ella, ya tendría tiempo para eso una vez haya abordado el estúpido tren. Inhalando profundamente, logra forzar una sonrisa radiante.

Se agacha lo suficiente como para estar a la altura de los enanos, y les revuelve el cabello. Aclara la garganta un par de veces, inseguro.

No quiere que le tiemble la voz…

-Cuídenla hasta que yo vuelva, ¿está bien?- le besa en la mejilla al varón, y en la frente a su preciada princesa- Keita, Rei, pórtense bien o les doy una buena a mi regreso-

-¡Sí, señor!- le responden al unísono, despidiéndolo como el gran soldado que es-

-Muy bien- extiende los brazos para abrazarles a ambos, soltándolos cuando escucha que es tiempo de marcharse-

Es en ese momento cuando el miedo lo paraliza, quiere llorar, largarse de regreso a su casa junto a su familia, a su vida normal. Nunca quiso ser un soldado, jamás se le cruzó por la mente; pero la vida no hace promesas.

La guerra había estallado sin previo aviso, y aquella carta le había dejado muy en claro lo que debía hacer; ir al campo de batalla a defender al país.

El mundo entero se le derrumbó, porque sabía perfectamente que ese trozo de papel no era tan solo una orden que no podía eludir, sino que también era su sentencia de muerte.

Él no sabía luchar, mucho menos matar a alguien más. Todo lo que había hecho en su vida era el oficio que su padre le había dejado; la carpintería. Su vida era construir muebles, adornos, arreglar tal y tal detalle de los tejados, solo eso.

Las probabilidades de regresar a su casa son casi nulas, lo sabe perfectamente, pero no lo acepta. Está decidido a regresar a como dé lugar; no le importa a quien deba asesinar, rogar u traicionar, iba a sobrevivir.

¿Por qué?

Pues, porque su familia entera lo estaría esperando, y también porque quería vivir…

Crecer, ver las estaciones del año pasar, enamorarse, tener una familia, espantar a los pretendientes de Rei, enseñarle a Keita cómo seguir con el negocio familiar, ver envejecer a su madre…rezar frente a la tumba de su padre.

Hay tantas cosas que aún debe hacer, que no puede morir teniendo apenas diecisiete años. Es un mocoso, maldita sea.

-¿Takao Kazunari?-un hombre le llama con un grito a pleno pulmón desde el primer vagón del tren, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

-Soy yo- levanta la mano y da un paso hacia adelante-

-Sube-tacha su nombre en la lista que posee, llamando al siguiente- ¡Midorima Shintarou!-

-Sí señor- camina con lentitud, siente que cada paso le cuesta, el cuerpo se le duerme, se resiste-

Con un último esfuerzo, se voltea para regalar una última sonrisa alegre, llena de vida. Luego de eso, esconde el rostro, cierra los ojos, se muerde los labios y no vuelve a mirarles ni una sola vez.

El tren traquetea un par de veces y comienza a ganar velocidad, alejándose cada vez más del andén.

_Sentado en el techo de la locomotora, puedo observar todo el panorama, especialmente lo que hace la familia Takao. El muchacho no alcanza a ver que sus hermanos corren tras él, llamándole por su nombre. Agitan las manos despidiéndose, lloran, se abrazan._

_Simpáticos mocosos, la verdad._

_Ahora que lo pienso, también me los llevaré….pero antes tienen que pasar, al menos, unos setenta años….supongo que tienen suerte, al contrario de este montón de niños; mucho menos de la mitad regresará a sus hogares._

Kazunari inspira con fuerza y se permite llorar; apenas un par de lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, silenciosas, pesadas, llenas de dolor.

Maldición, no quiere morir, no, no, no, no….

Con el dorso de la mano, limpia su rostro. Echa una mirada hacia el resto de los jóvenes que van junto a él, sintiéndose aliviado al instante.

No es el único que siente un miedo mortal dentro del corazón…muchos de sus nuevos compañeros son de su misma edad, luciendo tan desesperado y nerviosos como él mismo.

No estaba solo, y eso le ayudaba un montón.

Se revuelve en el asiento durante unos segundos, fijándose por primera vez en su compañero de al lado.

Es el único que no se ve asustado, ni nervioso, sino que muy, muy concentrado. Baja la mirada poco a poco, descubriendo el punto donde el muchacho de gafas tiene puesta la suya: una fotografía.

No alcanza a ver quiénes aparecen en ella, apenas ha posado los ojos sobre la foto, ésta desaparece entre los dedos del contrario, impidiéndole saciar su curiosidad.

-Lo siento, no pretendía ser un fisgón- se disculpa instantáneamente, con los nervios a flor de piel-

El otro no le responde, sino que se limita a guardar su pequeño tesoro dentro de la billetera, mirándole en cuanto hubo acabado.

-¿Tienes miedo?-no pestañea ni una sola vez, manteniendo la vista fija-

-Un montón, no quiero participar en esto, nadie lo querría…a no ser que seas un idiota-encontrando la manera de desquitarse, habla sin parar, dando rienda suelta a sus emociones-¿Quién querría morir voluntariamente? Nadie-

-Soy un voluntario-no se inmuta ante las palabras del más bajo, ni un poco. Le mira con dureza, intimidándole- Y eso no me convierte en un idiota. Si tienes tanto miedo como para cagarte en los pantalones, no sirves para nada-

-¿Por qué?-ignora sus crueles palabras, curioso de verdad- ¿Por qué te ofrecerías a participar en una guerra? No es como si ganásemos algo, en estas tipo de cosas todos perdemos…no hay un maldito vencedor-

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones-aparta el rostro, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para dormir- Trata de no estorbarme-

Se le queda mirando sorprendido ante su forma de pensar, quedando sin palabras. Si estuviera bajo una situación normal, le habría plantado un buen golpe en pleno rostro. Sin embargo, no puede hacer nada, tan solo una cosa ronda por su mente.

Quiere saber la razón.

Ese chico tenía de seguro su misma edad, apenas estaban comenzando a vivir… a disfrutar de la vida. ¿Qué lo hacía distinto a él? ¿Por qué lo sentía tan, pero tan lejano?

No le pasaba lo mismo con el resto de los hombres que estaban allí, sin siquiera hablar con ellos, ya se sentía acompañado, consolado.

Pero no con este tipo.

Enojado, voltea el rostro hacia la ventana, intentando calmar la rabia y la inquietud que habían crecido de manera alarmante dentro de él. No podía dejarse influenciar de esa manera, no señor.

Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en su promesa.

Y en que debía cumplirla.

En cuanto siente que le han liberado de aquel escrutinio, abre los ojos y le mira por unos instantes, teniendo cuidado de pasar desapercibido.

Casi sonríe al darse cuenta de la obvia curiosidad del soldado gallina, por lo que aprieta los labios, terco. No es momento para sonreír, mucho menos con una guerra a cuestas.

La verdad, es que poco le importaba el resultado o lo que ocurriera después...

Se había ofrecido voluntario porque, en resumidas cuentas, tendría altas posibilidades de verles nuevamente.

Eso era lo único que le importaba.

000000000000000000000000000

Tres semanas de entrenamiento básico, ni un día más, ni un día menos.

¿Y cuánto llevaba? Pues, una semana.

La nada misma y ya tenía las manos llenas de heridas, así como todo el cuerpo; la espalda, las piernas, el hombro izquierdo, los brazos. Apenas era capaz de soportar las largas jornadas de hambruna y ejercicio físico, mucho menos las pruebas de fuerza bruta.

A él le iba mejor la planificación de estrategias, las armas de fuego de largo alcance. La verdad, es que tenía una vista privilegiada, y eso le valía un montón de puntos y miradas satisfechas por parte de sus superiores a la hora de entrenar en campo abierto.

Agotado, se arroja sobre la cama, casi quedándose dormido instantáneamente.

Le gusta dormir, alejarse de aquel lugar tan terrible aunque sea por unas cuantas horas. Sueña con sus hermanos, con madre, con su barrio. Aún escucha los gritos de los niños, el olor a pan recién horneado saliendo de la cocina por las tardes, el sonido del martillo cuando trabaja sin parar en el taller…

-No te mueras todavía-se echa sobre su cama, haciéndole tambalear por su peso- Vamos a conversar un rato, todos-suspira por su propio cansancio, dándose ánimos-

-Mmmmm-gruñe por lo bajo, quiere aprovechar el poco tiempo que tiene para dormir plácidamente, sin tener que preocuparse por ataques sorpresa, ni bombas, ni nada de nada-

Además, los días en los que podía dormir en una cama estaban contados…

-Ustedes dos, arriba-patea el pie del pelirrojo, mientras que a su vez levanta al más pequeño de un solo tirón- Vamos a hacer un poco de vida social o nos volveremos todos locos, maldita sea-le suelta con brusquedad, dirigiéndose junto al resto del grupo-

-Já, yo que tú le hago caso, te lo está pidiendo de buenísima forma- se levanta y sonríe, mirando al otro alejarse-

-¿Qué le ves? En serio, no tiene ni una pizca de amabilidad, gruñe todo el día y te mira como si te fuera a acuchillar todo el tiempo-bosteza y sigue el camino recorrido por el moreno- Sí que tienes que estar enamorado de Daiki, Taiga-

-¿Ah?-escuchándole por primera vez, desvía la vista de aquella ancha espalda- Pues, sí, es un idiota, pero es una buena persona…solo hay que conocerlo, eso es todo- Kagami se ruboriza sutilmente, un poco incómodo-

-Jajajajajajaja-ríe jocoso, divertidísimo por la expresión del más alto- Deberías ver la cara de tonto enamorado que tienes-

-Cállate- le empuja, lanzándolo un poco lejos sin querer- Demonios, eres el único que se fija en eso-

-Bueno, se podría decir que soy muy observador-

-O un maldito fisgón-

-También-

-Uhm-

-En todo caso, me alegra que seas feliz-le sonríe de manera auténtica, ralentizando el paso antes de llegar al centro de los dormitorios, donde todos se reunían para charlar y liberar el estrés- Espero que su relación dure, ya sabes….que sobrevivan a la g-

-Lo haremos-acera la voz, un poco nervioso- Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por regresar con él a mi hogar-aprieta los puños, mirando directamente el rostro de Daiki ya sin molestarse por pasar desapercibido-

Está peleando con los otros, como siempre. A pesar de su constante cara de mosqueo y sus malas pulgas, todos confiaban en él, de alguna forma era el pilar psicológico de toda la cuadra. Era fuerte, tenía sus metas claras y muy pocas veces se le veía vacilar.

Pero lo hacía a cada instante.

Otra cosa es que no permitiera que nadie más le viera… el único que tenía ese privilegio era él, Kagami. Aun así, tampoco es que le viera en aquel estado muchas veces, la única vez en la que lo vio totalmente nervioso y destruido fue el día en el que recibió esa carta.

Fue corriendo a su casa, empapado en sudor y con cara de espanto. Le temblaban las manos, la sangre le martilleaba en la cabeza por la adrenalina y la desesperación.

Sentía que el miedo crecía a pasos agigantados dentro de él, que lo consumía. No quería ir a luchar, no quería dejar de ver a su familia, no quería que Daiki corriera el mismo destino, no quería verle morir…

Para cuando la puerta se abrió, el alma se le cayó a los pies.

Tan solo le bastó echar un vistazo al rostro del moreno para entender todo, absolutamente todo. El temblor de sus dedos cesó, las manos cayeron a sus costados sin fuerza, el mundo se le vino abajo.

Él también iría…le habían llamado.

Justo cuando sentía que no podía respirar, unos brazos le envolvieron con fuerza, apretándolo contra el cuerpo del moreno. Sintió sus labios recorrer sus cabellos, su frente, la punta de su nariz…

Al poco tiempo le sintió temblar, quedando tan sorprendido que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarle de la misma manera: desesperada y dolida. Luego de unos instantes, Aomine le tomó por el mentón y le besó hasta que se les acabó el aire.

Los labios le ardían, le quemaban. Daiki no paraba de temblar, por lo que el beso resultó extraño y terriblemente doloroso, era como un beso de despedida…

Asustado, separó sus labios del contrario, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Era la primera vez que le veía de esa forma, tan perdido, desmoralizado, aterrorizado.

No quería eso, no.

Aomine tenía que sonreír…

-Daiki, yo…-

-Te voy a traer de vuelta, te lo juro- deposita un beso en la frente de Taiga mientras que, a la vez, aprieta sus manos con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz- Vas a regresar, vas a casarte, tendrás hijos, una vida entera para hacer lo que quieras, ¿entiendes?-

-Los dos vamos a volver -sin poderlo soportar mucho más, se le quiebra la voz-Es una promesa-

Y tras ella, la guerra ya no era un asunto sin importancia para él. Ya que tenía que ir de todos modos, se esforzaría por ser el mejor; pero no para matar a los demás, sino para protegerle.

Esa era su misión…traerle de vuelta sano y salvo, asegurarse de que Daiki siguiera existiendo a pesar de la miseria, de la pobreza, del miedo y la desesperación…

Porque si Aomine vivía, el mundo era mucho mejor, más bonito, más humano, al menos para él.

-Hice una promesa que debo cumplir-reanuda la marcha junto a Kazunari-

-Vaya, tú también. Entonces, esforcémonos para salir de todo esto-levanta la mano para chocar los cinco con el pelirrojo, sonriendo a más no poder-

-Ni lo dudes-golpea la mano contraria, dirigiéndose hacia un moreno que no paraba de gruñir- Hey, para de espantar a tus compañeros-

-¿Eh?-alza una ceja, molesto- Estaba guardándote un maldito puesto, eso es todo. Ahora, si no lo quieres vete y siéntate en otro sitio-desvía la mirada, completamente enfurruñado-

-Aquí estoy cómodo, gracias-aguantándose la risa, se sienta a su lado y, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, roza sus dedos con los contrarios-

Apenas un toque suave, sutil.

Con la yema de los dedos acaricia el dorso de su mano, una y otra vez. Poco le importa que alguien los descubra, poco le importa que aquello no sea usual en su comportamiento, poco le importa la vergüenza que comienza a invadirle y que hace que se le acelere el corazón.

Lo único que le importa y lo que le vale es el tiempo que tiene junto a él, demostrarle cuánto lo ama, cuánto significa.

Eso es todo.

Aomine reacciona ante su caricia, estrujándole los dedos.

Y eso era un te amo gritado a los cuatro vientos…bueno, muy a su manera.

00000000000000000000000000000

-¿Que si he tenido sexo? Pues, sí, tengo una novia en casa, pensábamos casarnos el próximo año-Shirou se ruboriza, rompiendo a reír por los nervios ante la pregunta que debe responder- Me…me gusta hacerlo en la ducha, no sé, me pone bastante-

-¿Cómo es?-curioso, Tetsurou pregunta-

-Hermosa, pequeña, amable…-responde de manera instantánea, completamente enamorado-

-Que eso no, hombre- Eiji voltea los ojos-Dinos si está buena, ya sabes, si tiene un buen par de te…-hace el gesto con las manos, haciendo que los demás rompan a reír de buena gana-

Shirou se ruboriza hasta las orejas, lanzando lo primero que encuentra contra el rostro del idiota que le está molestando.

-Suficiente, le toca al siguiente- mira a Tetsurou, el menor de los reclutados-

-No tengo novia ni jamás he estado con una mujer en…bueno, en ese sentido-tartamudea avergonzado- Pero yo creo que me gustaría hacerlo al aire libre, a las muchachas de mi pueblo les gusta-

-Agárrame, que me voy para allá- Kou se emociona, hablando mitad en broma, mitad en serio-

-¿Quién sigue?- entretenido, uno de los muchachos pregunta-

-Le toca a Aomine-

-Me encanta hacerlo en todo momento y lugar-lo dice sin siquiera sentir una pizca de vergüenza, disfrutando del repentino ataque de tos de Taiga- No tengo una forma predilecta de hacerlo, siempre me pone lo bastante caliente como para que cualquier situación sea buena-

-Whoa, ella debe ser preciosa y bastante sexy-curioso, Eiji insiste- Dinos cómo es-

-Leal, tierna- por unos segundos su mirada se suaviza, para luego brillar con maldad- Su trasero es para un premio, me corro con solo verlo-

-¿Kagami, estás bien?-preocupado, Tetsurou arruga el ceño al verle-

De alguna manera, el pelirrojo apenas respira, tosiendo sin parar desde hace varios minutos. El rostro está completamente rojo, al igual que sus orejas y el cuello…

-Voy al baño-se levanta de sopetón, maldiciendo a Aomine de todas las formas posiblemente conocidas por el ser humano-

-¿Estará bien?-

-Lo acompañaré- relamiéndose los labios, Daiki le sigue-

Recargar la batería y el ánimo no le hace mal a nadie, y lo demás con suerte se darían cuenta… y si lo hacían, pues…al diablo.

Le daba igual.

0000000000000000000000000

Le mira desde hace casi una hora, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Parpadea un par de veces, se acomoda en su puesto, arruga el ceño, suspira frustrado.

Él le frustra, le intriga.

¿Por qué siempre está solo?

Jamás compartía con ellos cuando planeaban algún tipo de actividad recreativa para distraerse, para olvidar. Al principio creyó que era porque no conocía a nadie, así que no le prestó mucha importancia…hasta que se dio cuenta.

El muy maldito no tenía ni las más mínima intención de dirigirles la palabra.

Apenas terminaba sus deberes, se iba a la cama, cerraba los ojos, los abría, miraba esa estúpida fotografía y los mandaba al diablo. Impasible a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, vivía en su propio mundo, ignorándolos.

Ignorándole.

Y eso que había tratado de ser su amigo, de conversar.

Luego de lo ocurrido en el tren, se le acercó un par de veces; sin éxito. El muchacho alto y de gafas no tenía intenciones de conversar con él, ni con Tetsurou, ni con Daiki, ni con nadie, punto.

Y lo entendía…o al menos lo intentaba.

Quizás estaba deprimido como todos los demás y no quería conversar con nadie, quizás era tímido, introvertido, o lo que sea. Pensó darle su espacio, el tiempo necesario…total, no era problema suyo.

Sabía que no debía entrometerse pero…no quería dejarle excluido. ¿Y si esas eran sus últimas semanas con vida? No era bueno dejarle solo, sin recuerdos, sin nuevo amigos, sin disfrutar lo simple de la vida.

Se levanta sin pensárselo dos veces y toma entre sus manos un par de rebanadas de pan que han robado de las cocinas, ignorando las protestas de sus compañeros. En silencio, se acerca a su lecho, mirándole fijamente, esperando a que le note.

Desvía la mirada unos segundos al notar que Midorima esconde la fotografía un poco alterado, no queriendo ser un entrometido de nuevo.

-Hola-le saluda en cuanto aquellos ojos le miran-Hoy no comimos muy bien, todos tenemos hambre, nos robamos un par de estas…tómalas-no habla con coherencia, pero no le importa-

-No tengo hambre- a pesar de sus palabras, el estómago le ruge-

-Las dejaré aquí- no presta atención a sus palabras, riendo sutilmente ante los ruidos de su hambriento estómago-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Ah?- se sienta en la cama de enfrente, abrazando sus rodillas con ambos brazos-

-¿Por qué lo haces? A nadie le importa que me quede aquí, tampoco es que me muera de hambre o algo por el estilo-arruga el ceño, confundido-

-Oh, pues…en realidad no lo sé -se encoge de hombros, confundido también- Es solo que, bueno, estar aquí sin compañía alguna es tu elección, pero eso no significa que estás solo-suspira, recordando a su familia- Al menos, eso es lo que me gustaría que me hicieran sentir en un lugar como este-

No le responde.

Toma una rebanada y se la lleva a la boca, agradeciendo la comida. Jamás un pedazo de pan le había sabido tan estupendamente, como un manjar caro y refinado que por fin tenía el privilegio de probar.

Piensa en las palabras de Kazunari por unos momentos, serio. El muchacho lo ha entendido todo al revés, él no ha venido para estar solo, sino para estar rodeado de su compañía…

Aunque aún faltaba para eso, y no era precisamente la compañía de los cadetes lo que buscaba. Era complicado, pero era un asunto netamente personal, no se lo iba a explicar.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?-le pregunta sin venir a cuento, sorprendiéndolo-

-¿Qué?-

-Pues eso…hace un rato hablábamos de novias, de amor, de sexo, ese tipo de cosas-le mira tranquilo, sin ningún tipo de dobles intenciones-

Tan solo quería conversar, nada más.

-No-

-Mmmm-se recuesta en la cama, pensativo-

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, él tampoco…era una pena darse cuenta de aquello en ese momento, en aquel lugar.

Una lástima, la verdad.

-Gracias- cierra los ojos luego de comer, dando por finalizada la conversación-

-Mañana robarán galletas de avena-sonríe sin darse cuenta-

-Espero que estén buenas-se quita los anteojos, metiéndose bajo la colcha y bostezando a más no poder-

-Te guardo un par, entonces- se levanta de aquel lecho que no le pertenece, dirigiéndose hacia el grupo-

Vaya, eso había sido agradable…por fin había ocurrido algo bueno.

¿Y quién lo diría?

En ese lugar que tanto odiaba, había hecho un amigo.

**Fin primera parte.**


End file.
